Tina Macintyre
Overview |badges=Emancipator Multidimensional }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Gordon Stacy New Contact(s) * Unai Kemen * Angus McQueen * Janet Kellum Information Portal Corporation Research Scientist Tina Macintyre is one of the leading researchers in the growing field of dimensional portal technology. After losing most of her team into the first wild portal ever created, she has focused her energy on assisting heroes to deal with the negative side effects of the portals. Tina is equally motivated by her love of science and the guilt she carries for her part in the loss of her team. Initial Contact I am convinced that dimensional portals will be an important part of our future, CharacterName. I am counting on you to help me stabilize the current situation so that we can make that dream a reality. Store * Inspirations * * Badge Mission Briefing I hope you're ready for the many challenges Portal Corporation will throw at you. Why, just last week, we had to beat off an attack of winged moneys sic! Ha, ha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Seriously, though, it's a big, wide, multiverse, and it's not for the faint of heart. For your first mission, I'd like you to go to the dimension we've designated Epsilon Tau 27-2. We've detected a very strong psychic signal there, and we want to make sure it doesn't pose a threat. Let me tell you a little about how this works, CharacterName. We have to erect a force field to keep part of an alternate dimension stable in relation to our own. If that field ever goes down, we could lose you in another world. Explore the selected area thoroughly, then report back. Notable NPCs * Psychic Clockwork King (Arch-Villain) Enemies Badge Upon completion of this mission, the Accomplishment Emancipator Badge is awarded. Debriefing The Clockwork King? I haven't thought about him in the longest time. I guess I always heard that he had truly phenomenal psychic powers, that he could do remarkable things if he weren't limited by his insanity. It sounds like that other dimension fell totally under his dominion. You say there were no people at all? CharacterName, I wonder what happened. I wonder how long the King can survive there all by himself? With his fantastic psychic powers sustaining his brain, I guess he could spend the next millennium roaming that barren rock alone. Briefing There's good news, CharacterName. After months of effort, some Portal Corporation techs have managed to isolate the dimension the Hydra comes from. We want you to go there and learn anything you can about the Hydra. Thanks to the efforts of Paragon City's brave heroes, the monster is relatively contained within the sewer system. But it has enormous regenerative powers, and we need to find a way to defeat it for good. If you find anything, take it to Dr. Steve Sheridan. He knows a lot about extra-dimensional species. I'm not really sure what you'll find there, CharacterName. From our initial probes, it looks like a pretty scary place. Enemies Badge Stepping into and back out of this mission will award any hero with the Exploration Multidimensional Badge. Notable NPCs * Danti Enemies Debriefing So, the Rikti have been kidnapping Hydra Men from the dimension you visited. Then they bring the creatures back to our world, to help them fight their war against us. I always assumed the Hydra Men were hostile, but maybe they're just confused. Kidnapped, uprooted, stuck on some strange new planet far from their families. No wonder they assume we're all their enemies! It's too bad Dr. Sheridan wasn't able to engineer a way for you to make yourself understood to the Hydra Men; then we could tell them we mean them no harm. But I guess it's best if we just do what the asked of us: leave them alone. Story Arc Missions Briefing We just got an emergency call. Vivian van Dyne, a world class scientist, has just been kidnapped. Our technology indicates that she's been taken to another dimension, and we've managed to pinpoint the correct one: Omicron Zeta 12-20. Portal Corporation's techs discovered the dimension just last week; it was a chunk of broken rubble, ruled over by a clan of Freakshow. Perhaps our investigation into their territory provoked this attack. I don't know if the Freaks on that world are as nasty as the ones here, but I need you to rescue Vivian van Dyne. Dr. van Dyne's employers tell me she was hard at work on a new anesthetic drug. Perhaps her kidnapping has something to do with that. Enemies Notable NPCs * Bile (Arch-Villain) * Dr. Vivian van Dyne (non-escort hostage) Debriefing The Freakshow of Omicron Zeta 12-20 sure made a mess for themselves. I suppose in a way I do feel bad for them. I can't let them kidnap our scientists, but I can arrange for a shipment of analgesic drugs to be sent to their dimension. Nothing dangerous like the Excelsior the Freaks use to enhance their strength, of course. Just something to keep their implants from paining them so greatly. Briefing I've got another dimension for you to check out, if you're ready for it. It's called Alpha Upsilon 24-2. I have to warn you, we've been getting some very strange life signs from this dimension. It's best to be on your guard. I really don't know what you'll find in this dimension. But I'm sure you can handle whatever comes up. Enemies Debriefing Don't feel too bad. It sounds as though your alternate self wiped out that dimension, but doesn't mean you're responsible. If anything, you should take it as a warning. I guess your other self was corrupted by your terrific power. Remember that, and don't let it happen to you! Briefing Are you familiar with the Banished Pantheon, the evil cult that overran the cemetery in Dark Astoria? Well, they're not just a problem for our world. I've been in contact with a world in which the gods that make up the Pantheon were never banished to the spirit world. Instead, they became the dominant gods on their planet and wreaked havoc for millennia! The resisters on that planet have asked for a favor. They've asked us to extract a group of captives held by the Pantheon. Will you do it? You only have 90 minutes to save the captives. The Pantheon's gods are a brutal, bloodthirsty lot. I'd hate to find out what horrors they could dream up after millennia of free reign. Notable NPCs * Adamastor (Monster) Note: * Defeating Adamastor on this mission does not award the Keeper of Secrets Badge. Enemies Debriefing I feel so sorry for those people. For centuries, they've been the Banished Pantheon's favorite playthings! I'm going to talk to the security branch, see if I can get a steady underground railroad going. We should move as many people out of that dimension as we can! Mission 1 of 2 Briefing Portal Corporation really needs your help. A group of Crey operatives are attacking a lab in Founders' Falls. They want Portal Corporation's technology, and they're not going to give up without some strong encouragement. That's where you come in. I need you to get over to that lab and repel the Crey incursion. Portal Corporation's technology is far too dangerous for the likes of Crey! I doubt Crey has any idea how dangerous that tech can be. You've got to stop them from getting their hands on it! Enemies Debriefing Crey's going after the RM-Delta facility! You've got to stop them! Mission 2 of 2 Briefing I just got word of a major security breach over on Peregrine Island. It seems the Council has broken through a portal, and they're trying to gather recruits from a world where the Council is in total control. If that happens, we could be overrun with agents in no time flat. I need you to get over to Peregrine and stop those Council soldiers! This dimension you'll be going to is designated Omega Omicron 26-20, but most people just call it the Council Empire. Enemies Debriefing The Council Empire is on the list of restricted dimensions. It's been ruled far too dangerous for our technicians to explore. But for the Council, it's some sort of Mecca. I wouldn't be surprised if they try a stunt like this again, so we should both be on our guard. External Links *